


Idk it's a Jehanparnasse smut fic what else can I say

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dry Humping, Grinding, I think it's safe to say there is a plot, I was laughing when I was writing most of it, Kissing, Licking, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Smut, Vampires, because I can't take smut seriously, but I tried my best nevertheless, don't read this if you're my friend- I don't want you to look at me weirdly, it takes literally around 1000 words until the smut begins so, it's not that explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Jehan visits an open house in a mansion only to pass out there.---Yayyy this is to celebrate I have written at least 69 fics on this site. Woo! *Pops champagne*
Relationships: Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Idk it's a Jehanparnasse smut fic what else can I say

**Author's Note:**

> My first (and only) smut… I know… It’s bad… But it has vampires so yayy? (I know what you’re thinking, yeah, this should’ve been my 69th fic. But do you know what’s funnier? That my 69th work is a gen fic.)  
> \----
> 
> Looks like I'm doing my url justice by finally writing smut.
> 
> \----
> 
> I physically cannot reread this so I am so sorry if there's any mistakes or parts which makes absolutely no sense.

France represented love and a burst of new knowledge and culture in all the books Jehan had read and studied. It was difficult to find Western literature which didn’t even touch on the country when describing love. That was why Jehan wanted to dive deep and study the essence of France more.

There was a list of people he wanted to study. Among them was a mysterious, surprisingly rich man named Montparnasse. He was described to be handsome yet the least charming man anyone would come across. This of course struck his attention. By far, this ‘Montparnasse’ was the most interesting person on his list.

Fortunately enough for him, the man’s house was open for visitors and Jehan had made sure to attend. The man, believe or not, lived in a mansion and many of those from the outskirts of the city to the edge of the French border would admire such grand architecture. Although there were some odd rumours which fought against the idea of entering, there were no solid anecdotes which supported those nasty words of the harmless rich man so, naturally, Jehan ignored them.

Roaming around the mansion was a maze itself. Every step felt numb and that he was levitating. More than anything he blamed his own curiosity- being distracted by every little object he saw was most likely the source of his confusion.

To anchor himself from wobbling around, he grabbed the arm of the closest person near him. “Oh, I’m sorry. I just need… Some time to adjust.”  
“Adjust?” The voice was young but deep.  
Startled, Jehan looked up. It was him. It was Montparnasse. He was paler than the photos suggested. Wait… But… He didn’t see him in the group before. When did he join? “Sorry. I’ll just walk… Without assistance… Like a normal human being.” He gave out a short nervous laughter and tried to hold his balance as he walked away.  
It was more difficult than it seemed with the room tilting and twisting. Maybe he had drunk some alcohol yesterday night without remembering it… Otherwise there was nothing to explain what was happening to him.

Embarrassed by how others were perfectly fine, or at least from his point of view, he tried to gain an alone space so he could gather up his thoughts and sense. Thus, he diverted away from the little tour group and ventured into a large, spacious room- basically like any other room in this mansion. However there was one major difference. There was no light here, only darkness.

Dizziness diluted as Jehan looked around as his eyes adjusted to the absence of light. Against the walls her statues of faces he could not recognise. As he passed them, he created his own stories about them. The bearded man? He was a poet who everyone feared due to his silver tongue in debates. The woman with such heavy wrinkles it looked like she was melting? Perhaps she was. Life was a flame to her- too large yet so beautiful she couldn’t resist. Then… There was Montparnasse.

He knew not to touch anything which didn’t belong to him but the statue seemed so realistic, Jehan wanted to feel the stone under his fingertips.

As he reached out, his arm was immediately pulled. Without seeing the stranger’s face, Jehan knew who had stopped him. As his eyes followed the limb, to his broad chest, then to his captivating face, Jehan opened his mouth to find no voice could manifest.  
Instead, he stared at the slightly red eyes the shadows somehow managed to show. It must have been a hallucination just like his disorientation. Just like how the room was spinning faster than ever before at this moment, with Montparnasse’s face in the middle of his vision, growing closer and closer to him.

A voice, supposedly belonging to Montparnasse but sounded like all corners of the room boomed, “You belong to me.”

Dark clouds formed near the two and thunderous claps clawed at his ears.

“I claim you.” Was the last thing Jehan heard before everything went dark.

The next thing he knew he was on a very cushiony bed. It was terribly old fashioned from the colour to the material being used to construct the bed. Jehan was even sure he could see dust everywhere apart from on the bed, the path towards the door, and the hospital equipment next to him.

Wait… He paid attention to what he was hooked up to. It was a drip he believed they were called. But rather than giving him nutrients, it was taking his blood. He concluded this correctly since he was growing more tired by the moment. Since not a vast amount of blood was being extracted he wasn’t becoming sleepy too quickly.

Jehan quickly crawled to the edge of the bed to reach out to the machine and unhook himself. However as far as his knowledge extended was medical dramas. He wasn’t quite sure what he had to do so he grabbed the plastic bag with blood in it and squeezed it until it popped into his face, torso, and the blanket. He only felt guilty for two seconds until he reminded himself Montparnasse was the one who made him appear on this bed in the first place.

He then carefully extracted the needle from his arms and threw it far away to the ground.

Still, he had no idea how he had ended up in this place. Who other than Montparnasse could have stolen him? Then he thought if he could have seen him properly in the dark. Perhaps it was someone else. After all he was sure he had seen red eyes.  
Furthermore how could it have been Montparnasse if he was in another room and he had not heard the door creak open? Logically the man was already in the room when he arrived.

Jehan shook his head in confusion. Then he realised. His head was no longer aching! The world wasn’t spiralling! He laughed in glee then cleared his throat. No, he shouldn’t be feeling happy.

He could feel the blood on his shirt sticking on his skin. It wasn’t warm anymore- the blood was cold and it frustrated him. How could he concentrate with a portion of his mind dedicated to how he was feeling in the abdomen?

He had to figure out a way to escape. It was a frightening thought as he felt like he was in a dungeon. Strangely enough there was no window in the fancy bedroom which further cemented the theory that he was being imprisoned.

Jehan gulped as he stared at the door. It was the only way out. Of course this meant it was the only way in.  
He shook as he attempted to get off the bed and stand. He felt weak. Not due to the tiredness from lack of blood but rather because he hadn’t stood for a long time. His feet acted like it couldn’t recognise the floor. “What is up with this place?” Jehan hissed to himself.

With a bang, the door was swung open with so much force with Montparnasse entering in. When he realised Jehan was not in bed, he quickly turned to find him, his eyes wide with shock. Since Jehan was frozen in fear he was easily detectable.

Montparnasse calmed his breathing and gently shut the door. It took a moment until he finally spoke. “You shouldn’t be up. How could you… ? I need…” Then he looked down and saw the blood on Jehan’s shirt and arms.

In a blink of an eye Jehan was back in bed. Only this time he was pinned down by Montparnasse. What had just happened? “Who… Are you?”  
Without any word, the man grabbed his arm and pressed his lips against it.  
“Ah!” Jehan screamed until he realised he felt no pain. “Ah?” Jehan adjusted his sitting as Montparnasse found a new spot to lick on his arm. “What are you…? Oh! Ew, are you sucking the blood off of me?”

Clearly enjoying the taste, Montparnasse licked his arm up to his shoulder to make sure he didn’t miss anything.  
Jehan kept silent mainly since he couldn’t believe what was happening in front of him.  
Montparnasse then dragged his tongue to his torso and licked his collar bone.

Jehan grabbed his head and pushed it back. “What are you doing?”  
“Cleaning you.” There was a flash of red in his eyes.  
“What are you?”  
He cocked his head. “I’m sorry, I’m less… like this when I’m full. I am hungry. I need blood. Then I’ll explain.”  
“You need- what?”

Since neither of them attempted to continue the conversation, Montparnasse leaned in once more lifted his shirt to press his tongue on his abdomen.  
“Why… Why…?” Shit. Jehan found it hard to speak. And his body harder to control. He didn’t want to think about how he felt when he first saw Montparnasse’s face in a photograph- how he felt a shiver of excitement which captured his whole body. Yet… It was the only thing he could think about this moment. “Why do you need blood?”  
Montparnasse gave out snort and casually removed Jehan’s shirt for a better inspection of his body and where the blood had spilled to. “I only eat blood. I have to. It’s the way to survive. But I don’t want to hurt people.”

He leaned down again and started licking Jehan’s chest, running his tongue carefully so every drop of blood touched his tongue.  
“How? How can you live off of blood itself? Alone?” Jehan watched Montparnasse move onto his other arm. “Are you…?” He squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel Montparnasse’s tongue and his tongue alone, sliding against his skin. He tried not to vocalise but it was proving to be difficult.

After there was no more blood left, Montparnasse shuffled away from Jehan thereby unpinning him. However the latter didn’t move. “This isn’t some sort of a kink you have, is it? Because I definitely don’t have it. The same kink that is.”  
He quirked his eyebrow. “What’s a kink?”  
“Well, you can’t just want to drink blood for fun. Were you trying to make me aroused? Because, hah, it didn’t work. I am definitely not turned on.”  
Montparnasse sighed as he shook his head. “I apologise. I didn’t mean to make you frightened or scared. I can’t think properly when blood is nearby especially when I’m hungry.”

A memory washed over Jehan. While researching about him beforehand it was said he looked miserable- that was why he was never charming despite his attractive face. There seemed to be some kind of addiction he was fighting- that was why he regularly avoided people.  
Of all things he was addicted to he didn’t think it was going to be blood… 

Jehan looked up at Montparnasse whose face was glowing red from embarrassment. “You have life.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Before… You were pale and… dead-looking. Now there’s red on your face.”  
“I do?” He clasped his cheeks with his hands, avoiding eye contact.  
“Yes, yes! You are acting like me! You’re acting like everyone now! You’re no longer stern nor grumpy. You are…”  
“Human?”  
“Yes! Well, you are human, no? I was going to say, hm, more on the lines of ‘normal’?”  
“No I’m not human. At least I don’t think anyway… I am a… blood-sucking thing.”  
“A vampire?”  
“That was the word. I think…” He shrugged. “Don’t worry I will let you go now. You weren’t supposed to be awake in the first place and definitely not covered in blood. If you find it easier I can erase your mind.”  
“You can do that?”  
“Sure. Humans can’t?”  
Jehan rattled his head which made Montparnasse laugh, showing his fangs. “Were your teeth here before? I didn’t notice them.”  
Montparnasse immediately hid his mouth with his hand. “It only comes out when I’m hungry.”

Then it dawned on him. “You’re still hungry!”  
Montparnasse shrugged. “Of course. I need to drink more blood to be satisfied however I don’t want to traumatise people. That is why-”  
“You have an open house every three months.” Jehan furrowed his eyebrows. “You really cannot eat for a season?”  
“I must not disturb others and I certainly do not want to rob anyone’s sanity.” His voice was muffled due to the hand still covering his mouth.

Pity was said to be Jehan’s weakness. It corrupted him so easily. For example at this very moment empathy became him as he uttered the words: “I can help you. Take as much blood as you need. I can’t imagine the pain of a person who’s been starving their entire life.”

Before his thoughts could catch up to his words, Montparnasse lunged at him at lightning speed and pinned him down again with his body weight. His lips touched Jehan’s neck. Then two sharp pains punctured it. Jehan squeezed his eyes shut in hopes he made the correct decision.

Due to natural reflex, Jehan squirmed around as his blood was being taken and thus anchored himself by embracing the vampire tightly in his arms.  
This caused Montparnasse to dig deeper and desire more blood. With an overwhelming wave of satisfaction he had never felt before, he could barely contain himself. He grabbed Jehan’s arm and shifted around while trying to find the best angle to drink from. This caused him to rub himself against Jehan who was trying his best not to make any noise because if he were he was afraid what kind of sound he would make.

Montparnasse felt blood rush in his veins and he had never felt more alive. His skin started having colour again and strength returned to him. Blood rushed to every muscle which fuelled his desire to drink more blood.  
It felt so good to drink. It felt so good to be alive.

He pressed harder into Jehan’s neck, grinding him while doing so. In his head all pleasure derived from drinking blood. He didn’t realise how much blood had been sent down to his cock.

This was it. Jehan couldn’t keep it in anymore. With the rubbing and a man he had dreamt about being on top of him made his orgasm sound. He tried his best to rub against Montparnasse too, grinding him with his hard cock, groaning in pleasure as he did. “Hnng.” Jehan embraced him tighter, not wanting to let go of him.

This music broke Montparnasse from his trance and his bloodshot eyes returned to normal. He realised what was happening and ceased his drinking. However with Jehan being so cooperative and the two working in a rhythm, he didn’t want to sacrifice it all. So he sucked on Jehan’s neck without his teeth in. It seemed like Jehan was too hot to notice- his thoughts only directing towards Montparnasse’s crotch.

“Ahh,” Jehan let out as his hands subconsciously moved to ‘Parnasse’s belt and unfastened it.  
The latter was quick to follow by undoing Jehan’s pants as well. While they did so, they kept the rhythm going.

“Hnng, ‘Parnasse?” Jehan weakly called out.  
He disconnected his lips from his neck and sat up, “Yes?”  
“You… Did you stop drinking from my neck?”  
“...Yes?” He felt his cheeks flush.  
“Okay.” He nodded. “I was just making sure.”  
“Al- Alright.” Montparnasse continued pulling down Jehan’s pants.  
“Montparnasse?”  
“Yes?”  
“Does this mean I can kiss you now?”

Looking down, he could see the sweaty Jehan, with his eyes glowing. Not in an evil light or a supernatural colour, but a natural glow. A glow in which humans so often had and Montparnasse had barely seen. He believed this look was adoration although he could not deduce why that would be so.  
He nodded and it was Jehan’s turn to move as fast as lightning to smack his mouth against his. Montparnasse delicately lay Jehan back on the bed as they continued kissing.  
Ah, so this was what the normal life was like. This was what he was meant to feel hundreds of years ago. It was long overdue but he couldn’t be happier he felt it first with Jehan.


End file.
